


Back Against The Ocean

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [18]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: X-Men, Pyro/Iceman, Us against the world





	

The world is falling apart around them, mutant vs human, mutant vs mutant, hell even human vs human.

It's chaos, madness, confusion, but the one thing John and Bobby can count on is the other, and their love of one another.

It's us against the world, they know, but they'd never have it any other way.


End file.
